Where Is My Ring?
by CapeZero
Summary: A short, fluffy oneshot between our favourite detective and his fiancé. Set a few weeks after Unleashed (8x24).


**Another short, fluffy story I couldn't get out of my head.** **Hope you'll all enjoy!**

 **Takes place after Unleashed (8x24).**

* * *

"Baby, are you sure you don't know where my ring is?" He yelled from inside their bedroom.

He had not been able to find the piece of 'jewelry' the entire week, but it was only now that he actually had the time to look for it.

"For the last time Deeks, I have _no idea_ where you've put it," she walked into the bedroom.

He had yet to put his shirt on and his hair was still damp, even though they had to leave for their dinner reservation within thirty minutes. Instead of readying, he was frantically searching the bedside table for the umpteenth time, pulling out the drawer and meticulously going through its' contents again.

"When did you last have it?" She asked.

He stopped searching the bedside drawer and stood up straight, clearly thinking hard about the question. "Last weekend at your mom's… I think. Haven't worn it this week because of the case," he told her after a little while.

He would normally wear the 'ring' in a small necklace, as it was much too big for his fingers, but whenever they had a case, he would take it off and leave it in his desk drawer.

"Did you check if you left it at work?" She continued the questioning, but already knew it wouldn't be there.

"Yeah," he sighed. "It was the last thing I did, before we left today."

"Hmm," she pretended to think. Kensi hated being the cause for his current predicament, but even though she felt bad, she just couldn't let him know yet.

"You need to get ready, babe," she told him after a moment. "We can spend tomorrow cleaning up, see if we can find it then."

He cocked his head at her, before asking, "Do I need to get my ears checked? Did Kensi Blye just offer to _clean_?"

"Only for you," she smiled coyly at him, making his heart skip a beat.

He walked over and pulled her into a loving embrace. "I love you, you know that?" He asked after pressing a kiss to her hair.

She looked up at him, "And I love you," she said, pecking his lips. "But you do need to get ready now, okay?"

"Right," he stole a kiss from her lips a final time, before he started looking for a shirt in the closet.

...

The dinner with his mom had been an extremely nice deviation from the sorrow caused by the loss of Michelle, now three weeks ago, and they were starting to feel less guilty for their happiness amongst all the darkness and melancholy that were in OPS.

They had invited Roberta out to a nice steakhouse in order to tell her about their engagement. She had, as expected, been absolutely over the moon upon receiving the information, interrupting the meal by rushing up from her seat in order to hug her son and future daughter-in-law. Unsurprisingly, the ecstatic blonde woman went to embrace Kensi first, earning her a pouting comment from her son, which bore no weight.

The rest of the dinner had been almost euphoric, as talks between the two women wandered towards the future wedding. Some of the suggestions making Deeks break a sweat and protest loudly, but again it bore no weight, as all three knew that he would eventually give in to any demands that Kensi might have anyways.

They said their goodbyes after finishing their dessert with a promise of repeating the dinner in the near future.

...

When he awoke from the best sleep he had had in weeks, he rolled over and reached for her, but instead of finding the sleeping form of his fiancé, there was nothing but cold sheets, signaling that she had been awake for a while. As he propped himself up on his arms, he saw a tiny note left on her pillow.

' _I've gone for a run with Monty, should be back before 9. Expecting breakfast. Love you –K xoxo'_

He plopped down on the pillow again with a chuckle, of course Kensi expected breakfast he thought, as he shook his head, thinking of his fiancés eating habits. The thought that she had actually said yes, or rather, that _she_ had asked _him_ to say yes, was still perplexing to him, but he basked in the joyous content every time he remembered it.

He finally managed to extricate himself from the bed, taking a quick shower before he went to the kitchen and started cooking up some of his breakfast frittatas with bacon, tomato, spring onions, and spinach, which he knew she loved.

Halfway through the cooking, he heard the front door being unlocked, signaling Kensi's return from her morning exercise. A minute later, Monty came into the kitchen followed by his fiancé, both obviously drawn to the room by the wonderful aroma of bacon.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Smells good," she hummed against him.

He turned his head to meet her eyes, scrunching his nose, "But you don't." He teased.

"You really know how to charm ladies," she laughed.

"It's the truth," he defended playfully. "Besides," he said, grabbing her left hand tenderly. "The ring on your finger kind of proves that I _do_ know how to charm at least one."

"Fine," she pecked his lips. "I'll go take a quick shower. You just make sure my food doesn't get burnt."

"Deal," he said, smacking her behind playfully, when she turned to leave.

Ten minutes later, they were both sitting at their dinner table, enjoying the home cooked breakfast meal.

"That isn't really the best clothes for cleaning the house, is it?" He asked, having noticed her tight jeans and denim shirt.

"I'm not cleaning today," she said somewhat nonchalantly.

He cocked an eyebrow, "But you promised yesterday…" He said, sounding dejected.

"You're not cleaning up either," she told him, causing him to raise both eyebrows, hiding them beneath his golden bangs.

"Uhm… may I ask why?" He knew she was up to something now, but he hadn't a clue about what.

"I know that you had planned to propose to me today," she changed the subject, her voice surprisingly emotional.

"How did you-? You know what, it doesn't matter." He asked, before continuing softly, "What does matter is that you and I _are_ engaged, I don't care how it happened. I just care that we are."

She smiled timidly at him, "Me too, but I took away your chance to propose to me."

"Is that what this is all about?" He asked almost annoyed. "Kens I _don't care_ about that, besides, I've already had three shots at it, if you include the extremely romantic one, where you were in a coma."

"I know that… but after I found out that you had planned another time, I don't know. I just feel really bad about it," she admitted, unable to keep eye contact any longer.

"Kens," he reached across the table, placing his hand on hers. "I love you and I don't care _how_ we became engaged, just that we are. Do you think you can do that as well, please?" He asked softly.

She took a moment to think about his request. "Okay," she nodded, finally meeting his eyes once more.

"Okay," he echoed.

They sat like that for a moment, before he remembered, that she said they weren't cleaning today, "Since we aren't cleaning today, what _are_ we doing?" He asked teasingly, lightening the atmosphere.

"Just because you're too late to propose, doesn't mean that I want to get cheated out of the white truffle menu at Giorgio Baldi," she stated, matching his teasing tone.

"You re-did my reservations," he summarized, his teasing tone overtaken by emotional softness.

"I did and you're still paying for it," she giggled.

"Right," he drew out the word, but she could hear that he was secretly pleased with her. " _But_ ," he started again, "That means we still have time to do some cleaning of the house," he stated.

"Wait right there," she said, leaving him alone at the table.

"What's that?" He asked upon her reentry. She was carrying a small bag with her.

She smiled at him, "I wanted to wait to give you this until we were at Giorgio's, but since you're adamant on finding your ring, I figured now would be as good a time as ever."

He took a small box out of the bag, studying it closely before opening it. "Is that a…?"

"Ring, yeah," she watched his face closely for a reaction. "I had Mindy smelt down your other ring into this one, so you can actually wear it."

He studied the ring for a long time, looking almost perplexed as he continued to turn it in his hand, making sure to view it from every angle possible. It was indeed the same material as before, albeit a bit wider, but with a much smaller diameter. A dark beautiful, but simple, ring with two black diamonds in it.

He looked at her quizzically, "They represent our two relationships, at work and at home." She answered his wordless question.

"When did you?"

"I picked it up from Mindy on my run this morning," she interrupted his question, already knowing what he was about to ask.

He started chuckling, which turned into a hearty laugh from him, "This is why I haven't been able to find it all week." He finally said.

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling widely.

"Will you do me the honor?" He asked, handing her the ring and stretched out his fingers on his left hand.

The late evenings spent planning with her friend as well as Deeks' distress over not being able to find his keepsake was all worth it, when she saw the huge smile on his face and his teary eyes, as she tenderly placed the ring on his finger.

"I love you, you know that?" He asked, the affection and appreciation clear in his eyes.

"I love you, too," she said, leaning in for a kiss.

"We still could do some cleaning," he pushed.

She moved closer to him. "Tomorrow," she whispered, deepening the kiss.


End file.
